Doświadczenie (Przywoływacz)
right|300px 40px|leftPunkty Doświadczenia - system awansowania danego przywoływacza w League of Legends, gdzie każdy z nich staruje na pierwszym poziomie. Zdobywanie Zdobywanie doświadczenia jest określone przez kilka zasady: *Im dłuższa gra, tym więcej punktów doświadczenia *Wygrane mecze przynoszą większą ilość doświadczenia *Różne tryby gry przynoszą inną ilość doświadczenia (najwięcej dają gry zwykłe na Summoner's Rift) *Można dokupić dopalacz PD w sklepie w celu szybszego awansowania na następne poziomy *Co 22 godziny jest specjalna misja , za którą otrzymuje się Przeliczniki Doświadczenie jest zdobywane na podstawie długości danej rozgrywki na Summoner's Rift wyrażanej w sekundach i bez względu na dodatkowe względne (wygrana, dopalacze, itd.) jest to stała wartość, np. zakończenie gry w czasie 25:30 daje 1530 sekund (wartość ). Przy wygranej grze, ilość doświadczenia zdobywana jest wyrażona na podstawie wzoru: : = × 0.11 + 6.6 (zaokrąglona do najbliższej liczby całkowitej) Przy przegranej grze, ilość doświadczenia zdobywana jest wyrażona na podstawie wzoru: : = × 0.09 + 5.33 (zaokrąglona do najbliższej liczby całkowitej) Awansowanie Od Sezonu 2018, zdjęto limit poziomu PrzywoływaczaFAQ aktualizacji przedsezonowej (praktycznie jest nieograniczony), a za granie otrzymuje się jedynie punkty doświadczenia. Za każdym razem, kiedy gracz awansuje na wyższy poziom, otrzymuje Kapsułę Bohaterów - zestaw kilku odłamków bohaterów. Przy osiąganiu tzw. kamieni milowych (np. 100. Poziom), otrzymuje się kapsułę wraz ze specjalną emotką z określonym motywem danego kraju w (np. 175. Poziom: ). Codzienne logowanie dla nowych graczy Na pierwszych poziomach za każdy dzień zalogowania do gry, gracz otrzymuje określoną nagrodę. Poziomy niższe niż 30 Na poziomach mniejszych niż trzydziesty, oprócz nagród w postaci odłamków bohaterów (z Kapsuł Bohaterów) otrzymuje się także dodatkową zawartość. Poziomy wyższe niż 30 Emotki Emotki uzyskiwane po osiągnięciu danego kamienia milowego: Level 40 Prestige Emote.png|40. Poziom Level 50 Prestige Emote.png|50. Poziom Level 75 Prestige Emote.png|75. Poziom Level 100 Prestige Emote.png|100. Poziom Level 125 Prestige Emote.png|125. Poziom Level 150 Prestige Emote.png|150. Poziom Level 175 Prestige Emote.png|175. Poziom Level 200 Prestige Emote.png|200. Poziom Level 225 Prestige Emote.png|225. Poziom Level 250 Prestige Emote.png|250. Poziom Level 275 Prestige Emote.png|275. Poziom Level 300 Prestige Emote.png|300. Poziom Level 325 Prestige Emote.png|325. Poziom Level 350 Prestige Emote.png|350. Poziom Level 375 Prestige Emote.png|375. Poziom Level 400 Prestige Emote.png|400. Poziom Level 425 Prestige Emote.png|425. Poziom Level 450 Prestige Emote.png|450. Poziom Level 475 Prestige Emote.png|475. Poziom Level 500 Prestige Emote.png|500. Poziom Totemy Za osiągnięcie 100. Poziomu otrzymuje się specjalną skórkę totemu: Glorious Legend Ward.png|Totem Wspaniałej Legendy Historia Dawniej, poziom był ograniczony do trzydziestego a przy zdobywaniu większego poziomu, gracz odblokowywał dostęp do nowych trybów gry, czarów oraz łupów warsztatu Hextech. Rozwój center|600px Siema! Jesteśmy '''Riot_Mort' i SpicyMemeDreamz. Chcemy opowiedzieć wam o kluczowych elementach projektowych nowego systemu zdobywania poziomów w League./dev: Projektowanie zdobywania poziomów w League ''Wprowadzając system nieograniczonego zdobywania poziomów chcieliśmy nagradzać wszystkich graczy bez względu na ich umiejętności i styl gry. Chcieliśmy też pozwolić wam, żebyście zawsze mogli pokazać stałe poświęcenie, które wkładacie w grę. Wykorzystanie obecnego systemu Ponieważ chcieliśmy umożliwić nieograniczone zdobywanie poziomów, które odzwierciedlałyby wasz rozwój w grze, musieliśmy też zastanowić się, jak może zmieniać się język graficzny tego systemu. Innymi słowy: co zrobić, żebyście wyglądali coraz fajniej w miarę zdobywania poziomów. Przyjrzeliśmy się wielu systemom w innych grach (i prawdziwym życiu), żeby zobaczyć, jak odzwierciedlony jest w nich rozwój. Zauważyliśmy, że zawsze pojawia się ten moment, kiedy postęp wydaje się być przedstawiony w przesadny sposób. Czy to dekoracja z gwiazdek, czy dodatkowe medale i ozdobne płótno otaczające gracza z każdej strony — graficzna reprezentacja postępu w pewnym momencie może zacząć wyglądać nieczytelnie lub przestać się w ogóle zmieniać. center|550px|thumb|''Różne skecze, którymi próbowaliśmy zdefiniować wygląd nowego systemu postępu'' Staraliśmy się znaleźć taki sposób wyrażenia postępu w League, który zawsze będzie wystarczająco ekscytujący, ale jednocześnie będzie zawierał wyróżniające się elementy, pozwalające na łatwe porównanie postępu z innymi graczami. Żeby to osiągnąć, musieliśmy najpierw zbadać istniejące już systemy postępu w grze. Chcieliśmy wykorzystać solidne elementy graficzne, które będziemy mogli użyć w nowym systemie, nie sprawiając przy tym, by wydawał się on zupełnie obcy. Ważnym elementem było też ustanowienie celów czy punktów kontrolnych, których osiągnięcie dałoby poczucie spełnienia podczas zdobywania poziomów. Możliwość dotarcia do konkretnych progów daje każdemu wrażenie, że próbują osiągnąć zdefiniowane cele, a nie tylko żmudnie wbijać w nieskończoność poziomy. center|550px Nowy system honoru wprowadził do gry jednolity system kręgów kolorystycznych, który użyty jest też dla oznaczenia postępu i rzadkości. Choć był to podstawowy element, który musieliśmy koniecznie zawrzeć w naszym systemie, postawił nam przed nami unikalne wyzwanie związane ze szczególnym typem systemu, nad którym pracowaliśmy. Ponieważ nie ma limitu poziomów, niemalże niemożliwe byłoby osiągnięcie najwyższego kręgu koloru (jak również stworzyłoby sytuację, gdzie czulibyście się, że macie dany kolor od zawsze). center|550px|thumb|''Uniwersalny system kolorystyczny w League od najniższych do najwyższych wartości'' Naszym rozwiązaniem było wykorzystanie systemu kręgów kolorów, ale zastosować też system resetowania, gdzie kolory powracałyby do najniższego kręgu i na nowo postępowały wraz z osiąganiem konkretnych progów. Pozwoliło to nam na skalowanie poziomów tak bardzo, jak tylko chcieliśmy, jednocześnie pozostawiając jasne graficzne odzwierciedlenie postępu. Żeby upewnić się, że nie utkniecie na zbyt długi czas w jednym kręgu koloru, zdecydowaliśmy, że reset będzie miał miejsce co 100 poziomów. Za wyjątkiem pierwszego poziomu postępu (który zaczyna się na poziomie 30. i zmienia na 50.), zmiany będą miały miejsce co 25 poziomów. Motywy jako wskaźniki postępu Mając już jasną strukturę wyświetlania kręgów poprzez kolory, wciąż musieliśmy znaleźć sposób, żeby zielony na jednym poziomie wyglądał lepiej niż na innym. Żeby się z tym uporać, przejrzeliśmy uniwersum League of Legends, żeby znaleźć wizualne elementy, które podkreśliłyby system kręgów kolorystycznych i pomogły odróżnić je od siebie. Wykonaliśmy wiele szkiców, w których wykorzystaliśmy elementy z naszej gry, , a nawet linii tematycznych skórek. Dzięki tym szkicom przekonaliśmy się, że możemy udekorować obszar otaczający ramki postępu, jeśli tylko zachowamy następujące zasady: [[Plik:Experience Insights 05.jpg|center|550px|thumb|'' i grafika z wpłynęły na nasz motyw Hextechowej Magii, o który opartych jest wiele elementów tworzących urządzenie otaczające ramkę'']] center|550px Każda ramka ma być lepsza od poprzedniej *''Należy wykorzystać pogrubienie, wartości kolorystyczne i różne materiały, żeby odróżnić wyższe kręgi od niższych'' [[Plik:Experience Insights 07.jpg|center|550px|thumb|''Wizualna różnica pomiędzy pierwszym zielonym kręgiem (poziom 30.) a drugim (poziom 125.)]] *Żeby upewnić się, że gracz zawsze znajdzie swój postęp w tym samym miejscu, najlepiej jest zachować jedno miejsce, w którym postęp zaczyna się i kończy na każdym poziomie. Używanie różnych kształtów pomaga na odróżnienie ich od siebie w wyższych kręgach drabinki postępu.'' center|550px|thumb|''Początkowe i końcowe punkty licznika postępu oraz projekt etykiet z poziomem dla wysokich i niskich poziomów'' *''Choć staraliśmy się upewnić, że każdy motyw wygląda fantastycznie, najważniejsze było pokazanie obecnego poziomu i jak dużo brakuje do następnego. Gdyby motywy te przysłaniały główny cel lub stały się celem samym w sobie, ciągłe zdobywanie poziomu straciłoby sens.'' Jak to działa w praktyce Ponieważ w postępie chodzi o was, chcieliśmy upewnić się, że wszystkie elementy systemu dają wam jak najwięcej informacji o was samych. To zdeterminowało gdzie i jak pokazujemy wasz poziom dla was (i dla innych) w kliencie. ;Zawsze Widoczny center|550px Chcemy, żebyście w każdym momencie byli świadomi, gdzie stoicie, jeśli chodzi o postęp. Przeniesienie wskaźnika poziomu do zawsze widocznej części klienta było dla nas ważne — daje to wam łatwy do zobaczenia element wizualny, który pomoże wam zdecydować, czy warto rozegrać jeszcze jedną grę, żeby zdobyć poziom. Idealnym rozwiązaniem jest posiadanie informacji na widoku, bez konieczności szukania jej. ;W Zasięgu Wzroku center|550px Jedną z rzeczy, co do których od początku się zgadzaliśmy, było to, że zarówno wy, jak i wasi znajomi, powinniście móc widzieć swoje poziomy. Umieszczenie poziomu i obecnego postępu na kartach wyświetlanych po najechaniu myszką na ikonę gracza daje szybki sposób na sprawdzenie, jak radzą sobie wasi znajomi i porównanie waszych postępów. Jednocześnie zdecydowaliśmy, że wasz poziom nie jest istotny w przypadku żadnej konkretnej gry, więc postanowiliśmy nie pokazywać poziomu w żadnym miejscu od momentu wyboru bohatera, aż po ekran zwycięstwa (oby jak najczęściej!). Zdobywanie poziomu jest fajnym systemem postępu, ale nie sposobem mierzenia umiejętności. Od tego są gry rankingowe! Będziecie mieli możliwość pochwalenia się swoim postępem (jeśli chcecie, o czym za chwilę), ale nie będzie on wyświetlany przez żaden system w samej grze. ;Na Profilu center|550px center|550px Wasz obecny poziom i postęp są widoczne w waszym profilu. Ramka ewoluuje w miarę zdobywania wyższych poziomów. ;Po Meczu center|550px center|550px Chcieliśmy upewnić się, że wasz postęp jest jasno widoczny po ukończeniu meczu. Możliwość zobaczenia swojego postępu na ekranie końca gry tworzy integralną część cyklu rozgrywek, która pozwala na śledzenie, jak dużo doświadczenia zebraliście po danym meczu i ile wam brakuje, żeby zdobyć kolejny poziom. ;W Grze center|550px Jako ekstra wisienkę na torcie chcieliśmy dać wam możliwość pokazania innym waszego poziomu w ogniu bitwy. Ponieważ system ten ma wskazywać na zdobytą wiedzą i czas spędzony na grze, wydawało się całkiem sensowne dodanie serii emotek dla każdego głównego kręgu tematycznego. Więc za każdym razie, kiedy ogracie przeciwnika lub chcecie pokazać jak dużo czasu spędziliście na Summoner's Rift, możecie śmiało wcisnąć klawisz z emotką. Myśleliśmy nad pojedynczą emotką, która ewoluowałaby wraz z wami. Jednak zauważyliśmy (tak jak miało to miejsce np. z Totemami Honoru), że gracze wolą pewną nagrodę i używają jej, nawet jeśli zdobyli coś innego. Gdybyśmy wraz ze zdobyciem przez was poziomu usunęli coś, co wam się podoba, nie byłoby to optymalne rozwiązanie. Dlatego, jeżeli podoba wam się tak bardzo emotka z poziomu 50., możecie ją zachować na zawsze i używać, kiedy chcecie. Co dalej Mamy nadzieję, że wszyscy się cieszą z dodatkowej możliwości postępu w League. Być może nie idzie wam najlepiej z postępem w grach rankingowych, ale teraz zawsze będziecie się w jakiś sposób posuwać do przodu. Uważamy, że to fajne odczucie. Jednak, tak jak zawsze, jesteśmy otwarci na wasze sugestie. Jeśli macie pytania lub opinie, zostawcie komentarz lub napiszcie na forum! Multimedia left de:Erfahrung (Beschwörer) en:Experience (summoner) es:Experiencia (invocador) zh:Experience (summoner) Kategoria:Przywoływacz Kategoria:League of Legends